


Hot Tub Hotness

by Malkuthe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Percy, Or at least threat of Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Post-Coital Cuddling, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an Omega goes into heat, there's only one way to solve the 'problem' it presents. Alpha Jason is more than willing to take care of his slutty Omega: Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tub Hotness

When Percy and Jason had not yet had their own place in New Rome, people thought that Percy was crazy. Why? He took his homework to the public baths and did it there. More than that, he did it while half-submerged in the water.

Now that they had their own place, though, the only person that thought Percy was crazy for doing what he did was Jason. That was fine, because Jason wasn’t mean about it. Although, Percy had to admit, his Alpha teased him relentlessly about it.

Percy lounged in the hot-tub. Half of his body was draped over the side as he scribbled words on the page in front of him. It was enchanted, of course, to stay dry. He didn’t know why he just _had_ to work in the baths, but the water just made him feel so much better and so much more focused.

What made Percy feel even better than that, though, was the sweet scent that wafted through the room as he set down his pen. It wasn’t exactly _sweet_ , it was musky. It smelled of pure, unadulterated sex and arousal as far as Percy was concerned.

Percy moaned, unable to help the sound that slipped his lips as his hands wandered down the length of his body. Even his own fingers made him tingle with pleasure as he traced his curves teasingly for the benefit of the man that he knew, without a doubt, was standing behind him.

Percy’s fingers drifted down to the upper edge of his skimpy speedos—the only kind of swimwear that Jason ever allowed him to have since he insisted on being in the water so much. Truth be told, had there not been regulations on the kind of swimwear to be worn in the communal baths, Percy was sure Jason would have given him exclusively-ass-less speedos.

Percy’s lips parted in yet another moan. Even just the slightest touch to his posterior—his own touch, no less—made a glob of slick leak from his hole, staining the fabric of his speedos even darker.

Percy could hardly believe that slick used to make him feel disgusted. Now that he knew what it did to his Alpha, he _loved_ it. Truth be told, he was more than a little bit of a slut. He was _proud_ of his slick and, more than anything, its ability to drive multiple Alphas insane with the smell of it.

Sadly for Percy, Jason was a master of self-control. Sure Jason was less so when Percy was putting on a show like he currently was, but Jason could still hold himself back.

Percy’s fingers slowly—excruciatingly so, for the both of them—pulled down the sheer fabric of the speedos, revealing inch by delectable inch his irresistible ass. Percy was proud in the knowledge that Jason, and pretty much every other Alpha in the city, found that his ass was delicious in every way that was possible.

“Eager are we, Omega?” Percy shivered at hearing Jason’s voice, the sound followed by a splash as Jason lowered himself into the hot tub. Percy squeezed his eyes shut and imagined Jason reaching down, taking his massive cock into his hands, and stroking it as he enjoyed the show that Percy was putting on.

Percy pushed a finger into his ass and moaned at being called what he was: an Omega, his Alpha’s bitch. A second finger wandered, without resistance, into Percy’s quivering hole as yet another glob of slick leaked out of him and into the hot water.

Percy moaned again, scissoring his fingers open and closed, stretching himself for the rough fucking that he wanted—no, the rough fucking that he _needed_. Percy panted, imagining Jason’s hand moving faster up and down Jason’s shaft. He heard no sounds to support his fantasy, but he liked to think he had enough of an effect on his Alpha that Jason couldn’t help but jerk off at the sight of his rear.

Three fingers happened next, opening and closing, stretching Percy’s hole beyond what was humanly possible, but probably still not enough for Jason’s knot. By the time that Percy had shoved four fingers into himself, and very nearly five, his slick was coming out of him in a steady stream, and he was whimpering. “ _Alpha_ ,” he breathed, having already drooled all over his fortunately-enchanted homework; “ _I need your knot_.”

The sound of splashing was all that answered Percy’s plea, but it was all that he needed. The next thing he knew, Jason had taken hold of his arm. He whimpered and balled his fingers into a fist. He knew what his Alpha expected of him, and he was more than ready for it. Before Percy could push his entire hand into himself, Jason shoved it in.

Percy moaned, feeling full as he stretched around the knuckles of his fists, but less so than he would have felt if Jason had knotted him, or, at least, if it was _Jason_ _’s_ fist in his rear. Needless to say, Percy was happy that his Alpha was taking such good care of him, fulfilling his Omega needs.

Percy whimpered and lowered his head to the wet tiles in submission. It seemed to flip a switch in Jason’s head because the next thing that Percy knew, he was moaning again as the fist stretched him on the way out.

Percy gasped as he felt Jason’s warm breath ghost over his hole. He whimpered when he heard Jason sniff at his, as he was told time and again, delightful bitch-scent. Percy whimpered when Jason straightened, as though he’d decided that he was willing to wait for Percy to be a little bit more desperate for his cock.

Percy squealed in surprise when Jason, in a manner of speaking, punched Percy’s fist through his own no-longer-as-tight hole. Percy could not help but moan at the feeling of all his slender fingers, _and_ his knuckles entering him, but not of his own volition. “ _Oh fuck_ ,” he groaned.

Four more times, Jason carefully, but forcefully, shoved Percy’s entire fist into his own ass. Percy could not have been more delighted. He could tell that Jason was getting bored, and as though his thoughts had been read, Jason slammed Percy’s fist into his own hole one last time. “ _Please, Alpha_ ,” begged Percy, “ _More._ ”

Percy pulled his fist from his hole, and when he did, could feel that his hole was staying open. No matter how hard he tried to clench, it would not close. He could only imagine it was showing his rosy-coloured insides to Jason. He blushed, feeling delightfully hot all over.

Percy could feel Jason pulling apart his cheeks to take a look at him. He couldn’t help but blush and babble, pleading to be filled like he deserved to be as an Omega in heat. “Glad to see you’re open and wet for me, Omega,” said Jason, with a teasing lilt to his voice.

As though to punctuate Jason’s words, Percy felt a glob of slick ooze out of his gaping entrance. Had he not been so fist-fucked open, he was certain it would have squirted out onto Jason’s face. Truth be told, Percy couldn’t quite decide which he would have rather had happen.

Percy gasped as Jason hooked fingers into either side of his open hole and began to pull, stretching him obscenely. “ _Yesss_ _…_ ” moaned the hornier-than-ever Omega, knowing that he was more than prepared to take Jason’s knot now, or whenever his Alpha decided to give it to him. “ _Please, Alpha, I need your knot,_ ” begged Percy.

When Jason didn’t respond, all Percy could do was grit his teeth and groan as piteously as he could manage.

Percy’s eyes fluttered open, and he sucked in a lungful of air the moment that he felt Jason’s tongue against his rosebud. He whimpered as Jason’s tongue swirled around the sensitive flesh, licking him, savouring him, and eventually, stabbing into him. Jason’s tongue was hot, wet, and it felt amazing against his insides as they oozed the slick that made his nigh-unnatural stretching possible.

Moments later, Percy’s ears perked up at the sound of soft splashing. He felt the presence of his Alpha looming over him. He craned his neck over his shoulder and saw Jason adjusting himself in the hot tub so that his cock rested between Percy’s cheeks.

Percy couldn’t help his sharp intake of breath. This was the moment. This was the moment, he was sure, that his Alpha would take him and fuck him full of come.

Percy sighed happily when Jason began to rut into him, cock sliding easily up and down his crack because of all his naturally-produced lubricant. Each of their scents, one subtle but arousing, the other musky and filled with raw power, drove the other mad with lust. Percy couldn’t help but push back to press Jason’s cock firmer into the cleft of his ass just as Jason began to thrust harder and faster.

A minute passed, and still, Jason had not yet breached Percy’s eager hole. The Omega was beginning to sniffle. Surely Jason wouldn’t let his come go to waste. As much as Percy wanted to be covered in his Alpha’s seed, marked in the way that only his Alpha could mark him, he wanted that to happen _after_ he had been knotted and pumped full.

Tears rolled down the sides of Percy’s face as he desperately pushed his hips back onto Jason’s massive manhood, whimpering piteously until finally, with a guttural roar, the Alpha slammed his cock home.

Percy _screamed_ in delight as he was filled up in exactly the way that he _needed_. He was certain that the entire neighbourhood heard him. He sincerely hoped that any Alphas not yet buggering their Omegas would do so on hearing him. The unmated Alphas, well, Percy couldn’t help but blush at his fantasy of seeing two Alphas have a go at one another.

Percy had to admit that more than once, he had imagined Jason dominating another Alpha, making the Alpha as much his bitch as Percy was. Percy’s cock strained between his legs. Gods he wanted that to happen so badly.

“Yeah?” said Jason, furiously pumping his hips into Percy’s with such force it almost seemed as though he was crushing the smaller Omega under his weight. “You like that, bitch?” said Jason.

Percy could only whimper an inarticulate response as he felt Jason’s fingers thread through his hair, looking for a firm grip. Percy couldn’t help but moan and laugh in pleasurable delirium again when Jason pulled his head back by his hair. He groaned from the feeling of having his prostate, his entire channel, stimulated by Jason’s Alpha cock. Being dominated by his Alpha so thoroughly was arousing beyond belief.

“Thought so,” said Jason, with a savage grin that Percy could clearly see in their reflection on the tiled wall opposite them. Normally, Jason was so kind and sweet and gentle to Percy, but there were simply times when Alpha instincts took over.

“How about that?” growled Jason, sending tingles of pleasure shooting right up the length of Percy’s spine. Jason thrust hard enough that the room was filled with the smack of wet skin against wet skin. Truth be told, Percy was in heaven. He absolutely _loved_ it when Jason gave in to his baser Alpha instincts.

“You like that, bitch?” said Jason, sending yet another round of tingling ablaze in Percy. Percy couldn’t help the tears that streamed down his face. He had been in heat for the last two days, and it had been almost impossible to concentrate unless his Alpha made sure he was filled up completely.

Percy didn’t even care, at this point, that his cock was rock hard and uncomfortably pinned against the edge of the hot tub by his own weight. While he was in heat, there was only two things important to him: his hole, and getting that hole pumped full of come.

Percy shivered when Jason pulled his head even further back. Jason’s other hand wandered down to his hips and held him fast as the fucking became steadily more violent and pleasurable for the both of them. “Yeah, you like that don’t you?” said Jason, in Percy’s ear.

“Your Omega hole is so hungry for my fucking cock, isn’t it?” growled Jason, as Percy nodded vehemently. Well, he _tried_ to nod vehemently. He couldn’t really move his head too much, what with Jason’s fingers tangled through his hair, pulling his head back almost painfully.

“How about it, Omega?” said Jason, grinning as he bit playfully into the lobe of Percy’s ear. Percy’s eyes snapped open. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them. He met the intense gaze of Jason’s reflection as the Alpha said to him, “Do you want me to fuck you full with my pups?” in the most gravelly, animalistic, and guttural voice that he had ever heard from Jason.

Percy’s entire body locked up with pleasure at the idea of being fucked so full of come that he got pregnant with Jason’s pups. He shivered at the image of him bloated with life as Jason hovered over him, taking care of his every need.

Percy’s toes curled under the water as he spread his legs instinctively. He came moments later with such explosive force that his come hit the far wall of the room, the milky seed sliding down the cheek of his own reflection there.

“That’s it,” said Jason, yet again with a savage smile that Percy could see in the tiles. “You’re such a slut when you’re in heat,” said his Alpha. Percy whimpered as Jason withdrew his cock from his hole, only to slam it back in. “If I let you loose in that Bachelor Alpha bar, I wonder how many Alphas’ pups you’ll have in you when you get back…”

Both of them knew it was never going to happen. Jason would rather kill himself than share Percy with a stranger, but it was a fantasy that they liked to contemplate. “ _Fuuuuuck_ ,”  moaned Percy, the first intelligible word that he had managed to say since Jason began to fuck him. “ _Please, Alpha_ ,” he begged in the most pitiful voice that he could; “ _I need your knot. I need your come. Fill me up with your puppies!_ ”

Percy saw the soft smile that turned the corners of Jason’s lips as Jason pressed an uncharacteristically tender kiss—at least for an Alpha in the throes of mating with his in-heat Omega—to Percy’s neck. Percy closed his eyes and sighed in happiness. This time, he did so because of love, and not just carnal pleasure. Jason’s kiss was a reminder that they were still partners, boyfriends, fiances, equals even though one of them was naturally dominant, and the other submissive.

The moment passed and the gentle kiss turned into something much more basal, something more vicious. One of marking. Possession. Owner and owned. Percy bared his neck to his Alpha as Jason’s teeth grazed it. He whimpered with arousal, coming a second time when he felt his Alpha’s teeth sink into his neck. His come dribbled from the tip of his cock, some of it dripping into the water of the hot tub.

Percy howled in pleasure, his cock bobbing up and down in a third, dry orgasm, as he felt Jason’s knot lock into place inside him. He groaned in ecstasy as he felt the mighty spurts of Alpha come rocketing through his guts.

Without fail, getting knotted in heat was a rapturous experience. A religious one, if you asked Percy. Although, there was not much point asking Percy at this point in time. His eyes were glazed over in blissful delirium as Jason pumped him full of come, in the way that an Omega no doubt _should_ be filled when in heat.

It took a full minute and more for Jason’s orgasm to subside, but when it did, Percy was feeling happily bloated by the sheer amount that was inside of him. Jason’s knot was still locked into his ass, and it would be for the next half-hour—the next _hour_ , if Percy was really lucky.

Gently, Jason wrapped his arms around Percy and picked him up off of the edge of the hot tub. Together, the two of them sat back down on the submerged seats on the other side. Jason pressed a kiss to Percy’s shoulderblades before, with great effort and a whine of pleasure from Percy, Jason spun him around to face his Alpha.

Percy sighed happily and leaned against his Alpha’s chest, the craziness of his heat washing away for the moment. “ _Thank you_ ,” he said, totally spent but entirely satisfied. He rubbed circles on his belly just as Jason’s hand drifted down to cover his own. “Pups?” he said, trying to sound not too hopeful given this was only his fourth heat in as many years.

Jason laughed and patted Percy’s arm. Neither of them were mature enough for the responsibility of having kids, much less werewolf kids. “Maybe someday, Perce,” said Jason, squeezing his Omega’s bicep. Percy pouted and crossed his arms as Jason laughed again. “Maybe when you’re less interested in doing absolutely everything while soaking in hot water.”

“It was just homework,” complained Percy. “And sex is so much better in hot water,” said the Omega, as he idly traced a spiral onto Jason’s chest.

“I never said it wasn’t, Omega,” said Jason, pressing a brief but tender kiss to Percy’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> *fans self* Was that hot? Did you think it was hot? I certainly did. Whew. >_>
> 
> I really really really really love a/b/o and come inflation... Buhahahaha. Anyway, as per usual, if you liked this little blurb, leave me a kudos and a comment. I would love to read what you think of the story. If you have any fic requests, I can do them now that it's summer! Drop me an ask over on [Malkuthe Highwind!](http://malkuthehighwind.tumblr.com/ask) Just make sure the pairings involved are only made up of any number of the following characters: Zephyrus, Apollo, Hyacinthus, Percy, Jason, Nico, Will. :3.


End file.
